Talk:Straw Hat's Separation Serial
End? If a mini series end, Oda-sensei will write like that, for example: CP9's Independent Report in the volume 32 would be: CP9の任務外報告Vol.32: "CP9抹殺を企む父子", in volume 33 (end) would be: CP9の任務外報告最終話: "どこへともなく船は消える". (I can't give you exactly 最終話 mean, 'ending talk'??, but it's nearly mean 'ending chapter'). And Sanji'arc wasn't given "最終話" line, it's not end! Then don't make some edit like it's stopped. (Seriously I don't want it stop as Sanji dress like an okama) --RobertTheodore 10:13, 11 June 2009 (UTC) :That's true. When all of the other mini-arcs ended, they had "final"(or something like it) in their titles. It's 'possible' that Oda's going to mix the Straw Hat's arcs together, doing a few chapters at a time for each member. Unless their arc's really short, like Robin's. If their arc exceeds a few chapters, then it's to be continued, like Sanji's. :Kaizoku-Hime 19:19, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Reasons for my actions I had a feeling that Short Term Cover Page Serial is actually an 11th mini-story that would cover only two chapters a time on all 8 Straw Hat Crew in each round. Remamber when I was right about the Sabaody arc? Well this is the same urge that pushed me to create Saboady while the story was dealing with Duval, people thought I was going crazy but then BAM the story actually went to Saboady and now I happen to have it again to do this. Joekido 01:08, 12 June 2009 (UTC) I would agree, but it states on the cover pages that they are clearly not one single arc. Sanji's is 11 and Robin's is 12. Check chapters 544 and 545. I still think one page for them is still a good idea though. Oathkeeper of oblivion 05:25, 12 June 2009 (UTC) I concur, it'll keep it organized that way --Kingluffy1 21:47, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Title I think this page is a good idea, since the arcs are large enough to have a single page each, but I think the title could be better. Short Term Cover Page Serial doesn't really convey what the arcs show. Maybe something like "The Straw Hat's Separation Serial" or something like that. Oathkeeper of oblivion 05:25, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :"Short Term Cover Page Serial" is the name for all the cover page stories, so this should definitely be changed to something Strawhat-specific. 10:54, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :Changing the title to something more Straw Hat specific is probably a good idea. "Short Term Cover Page Serial" is indeed the name for all the cover story plus the name doesn't instantly suggest the other Straw Hats' adventures.Mugiwara Franky 14:55, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :Just "Story of Straw Hat Pirates after Seperation" is O.K --RobertTheodore 16:53, 12 June 2009 (UTC) : Or maybe "The Adventures of the Straw Hat Pirates" or "The Straw Hat's Separation Serial", like i stated above. Oathkeeper of oblivion 21:44, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Straw Hat's Separation Serial I happen to like that title better. Great job, thanks. I was gonna do it myself, however it appears that I could'nt because I was in a bad mood in real-life. Well that title's better anyway Joekido 02:25, 13 June 2009 (UTC) who's next I think the next one would be usopp then nami, brook, chopper and last zoro because zoro maybe having a hard time with perona so he would be the last to leave his destined island. And also I think sanji wasn't turned into okama but he was just acting so that he could leave the island without anyone following him. Rainelz 7:48pm july 15, 2009 :They will all have their turn based on who Oda wants to present next. So guessing who's next is anyone's guess. As for Sanji, it will probably be properly explained once he regroups with the crew.Mugiwara Franky 12:27, 15 July 2009 (UTC) okay as of the recent spoiler i was wrong the next one would be chopper T_T!!! Anime Since there seems to be an edit war going on, let's get some things cleared up. The upcoming anime episodes are apparently based on the first few pages depicting where the Straw Hats landed. It is currently unknown if these episodes will include the content from the current coverstories.Mugiwara Franky 16:22, September 18, 2009 (UTC)